


I'm Not Alone

by PurrtlePuff



Series: The Supernatural Adventures of Jacksepticeye [8]
Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Gen, also trigger warning there is a lot of blood, and they become pretty good friends, and they find a lot of vampires, buckle in guys this one's a ride, in which jack finds another sensitive like him, includes a lot of boss team tho, mostly because felix has the biggest secret of all of them, secrets galore, side septiishu but not enough to tag it as such, which explains why this one is rated mature because I have no chill when it comes to vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrtlePuff/pseuds/PurrtlePuff
Summary: Jack is always finding other Supernatural creatures. Heck, he lives with at least two. But tonight, Jack is going to meet someone he never dreamed of meeting. Turns out, he's not the only Sensitive in YouTown anymore, and he's not the only one who wants to get to know him.Hopefully, they can make it out of here in one piece.





	I'm Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeey posting this early because I've been teasing people all week on Tumblr :D Also happy summer to all who graduated, and congratulations~
> 
> There might be a bit of space between this chapter and the next chapter, because I'm out of free days to write when no one else is around. I'll try my best to get the next one out as soon as possible. 
> 
> Also, this story is part of a series. You will be confused if you don't know what's going on. But if you're lazy, just know Felix is a vampire, Mark is a ghost, and Antisepticeye is a dick. I mean, he always is, but hooo boy.
> 
> Have fun! :D

“Oh, you suck!” Jack yelled.

Mark laughed at his side. Jack leaned into the turn with his controller. The race was almost done. He just had to pass Mark again, stupid blue turtle shells, and get to the finish line.

The doorbell rang.

“Keeeen,” Jack called. “Can you get it? I’m busy!”

No one answered.

“He doesn’t live here anymore,” Mark commented.

Oh, that’s right. Ken finally moved back in with Mary and Layla. Jack recalled going over with Ken to see his home. Mary greeted them at the door and had Layla resting in a sling over her shoulders. He recalled the pride on Ken’s face as he bent down to kiss his baby girl. Mary was a bit hesitant to hand Layla over, but when she did, Jack saw the weight lift of her shoulders (both figuratively and literally) at how well Layla took to Ken. That was the sign.

Ken offered to let Jack hold her, but a growl from Mary silenced that choice. Jack wasn’t offended; it was common werewolf behavior. They were extremely protective of their young for the first year of their life. Ken must have apologized twice, but Jack brushed it off each time.

Mary thanked Jack for everything he did for Ken. Jack would’ve done it all over again if he had the choice. Ken was part of their family now. Heck, he’d even invite Mary and Ken to live with them if the time came, but he knew how much of a circus that’d be with Felix in the house. Frankly, he didn’t need that headache.

The doorbell rang again. Mark passed the finish line and started to celebrate. Jack put down his controller and exhaled all the air in his lungs. He stood up and walked to the door.

As he opened it, a kid- maybe in their late teens- with short brown hair and green eyes was standing on the doorstep.

“Hello,” Jack said with a smile. “Can I help you?”

“I-is this where Felix lives?” she asked.

Jack’s eyebrows creased. “Yes, but he’s sleeping right now.”

The teen deflated. They reached into their pocket and pulled out a box. “W-well when he wakes up, can you… can you give him this?” The box was wrapped in golden wrapping paper and had red string keeping the box from falling apart.

“Of course,” Jack replied as he took the box from their hand.

“And tell him thank you again.” They smiled, practically beamed. “I really am thankful.”

Jack did his best to not look confused. “Will do.”

The teen said a quick bye before running down the steps. Jack closed the door and looked the box over. It was maybe the size of his hand. How did they know where Felix lived, and why would they be giving him a gift?

Mark kneeled on the couch and looked at Jack from the armrest.

“Ooooooh I’m telling Marzia Felix has a secret admirer.”

“She can’t see you, dude.”

“I have my ways.”

Jack set the gift down on the table. “I’m going to grab a snack. Wanna play something else?”

“Sure. I can beat your ass at any game.”

Jack made a face before slipping into the kitchen. He grabbed a can of cola and a box of cheeze-its just to spite Mark. From the closed door, he heard Felix’s over an exaggerated yawn.

“Can you guys not be so loud? I need my sleep.”

“You’re dead. I don’t think sleep is going to help you,” Mark shot back.

“Hey, it’s exhausting only feeding once a week, okay? I need to save my energy.”

He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Jack. “He beat you again huh?”

“I almost had him,” Jack yelled. He heard Mark laugh from the other room. Jack remembered the tiny box and set down his snacks. “Oh, someone stopped by the house today. They asked me to give you this.” Felix narrowed his eyes, and Jack noted they turned red for a moment. “Is everything okay?”

“Let me see the box,” he hissed. Jack slowly reached over and took it in hand.

Felix stared at it and snuffed. “They couldn’t have wrapped it better?”

“Hey, don’t be mean,” Jack grumbled.

“Open it.”

“But it’s for you-”

“Please.” Felix’s blue eyes stared straight into Jack’s. “I need to know it’s safe for me.”

Jack wanted to ask, but he knew Felix would dance around the question. He always did. His fingers slowly peeled back the string and pulled off the paper. A white box, like the one you’d get from a jewelry store, sat in his palm. Jack lifted the little box lid.

Inside was a pug pin and a folded piece of paper. Jack pulled the letter out and handed it to Felix. Written in big letters were “Thank you” in blue pen.

Felix took the note from Jack and started to read it. A tender smile slid onto his face, and he looked over at Jack.

“Let me see the pin,” he said. Jack handed the box over to him. Felix’s fingers brushed the metal. He rubbed his fingers together and hummed. Must’ve been checking to see if it was silver. Felix picked the pin out of the box and examined it. After a soft laugh, he spoke, “It looks like Maya.”

“Who was it from?” Jack asked.

Felix thought for a moment. “Just someone I met at the club a few days ago.”

Jack leaned over to read the note, but Felix closed it before he could. Felix walked out of the kitchen, mumbling about how he was bored and needed to find something to do.

“You could play with us,” Mark suggested.

“After 30 years of video games, I’m kind of tuckered out,” Felix replied. “There’s only so many times you can play shitty games before your mood is soured.”

Jack walked out of the kitchen and watched Felix walk up the stairs. He had a smile on his face still. Jack sat back down on the couch beside Mark and sunk into the couch.

“So, what was in the box?” Mark asked.

“A pin and a letter.” Jack scratched his head. “I wonder who that was.”

Mark shrugged. “We’ll probably never find out.”

“Probably not.”

 

Jack tipped the waitress and collected his coat. Signe burrowed down into her scarf and held onto Jack’s hand. The two of them walked through the tables and toward the exit.

“Thanks for dinner,” she said. “Next time, I’m treating you though.”

Jack smiled but didn’t reply. So far, every time she offered, Jack found some way to pay for it himself. He never flat out told her she wouldn’t be paying, because sometimes she did beat him to the cashier and paid for the both of them, but he always tried to be the gentleman.  
The cold breeze hit Jack like a wall. He pulled his coat up closer to his face. Signe pushed her body into Jack’s for extra body heat. He wrapped his arm around her, and the two of them started walking home.

“One day, I’ll get my license, and I’ll drive you out to dinner,” Jack said.

“And let me get fat?” Signe laughed. “No, I think I’ll walk. I like walking with you.”

A smile forced its way onto Jack’s face. The restaurant they usually ate at wasn’t too far from his house, but it was a decent 20-minute walk. YouTown was made up of several tiny towns that came together to make a city of sorts. Depending on what end you stayed on, you could get old Victorian houses, beachside condos, luxurious homes that Jack could only dream about, and other homes scattered between the buildings.

The section they were in now reminded him of the streets of Venice. There were a ton of Italian immigrants here, all with their own unique food restaurants. Jack had pizza at every single one of them at least once. A few people walked by and said hello to the two of them. One old woman knitting outside her house, who always seemed to be outside knitting, offered Jack a scarf. He declined, even after she insisted it was free. She always did, ever since he crawled under her porch to get her cat out. The last one the woman knitted for him he gave to Signe as an anniversary present, which she was wearing right now.

The scenery separated, and they were starting to walk into familiar territory. Cry’s coffee shop was two blocks down the road around the corner. Jack wondered if Signe would want to go in for a cup or two before Cry closed in an hour. The two of them often closed shop with Cry. He always seemed happy for the company. Apparently, he and Signe’s family knew each other for a long time, and Jack wondered if he was a supernatural hunter as well, or if he was something else.

Two garbage cans rustled across the street between two houses. Jack jumped and held Signe closer by reflex. She seemed rather unfazed as usual and laughed at Jack’s jumpiness.

Two glowing red eyes peered down the alley. Signe’s hand flew to the stake hidden under her sweater. Jack heard the hissing noise vampires made before they struck. Someone yelled out, and the vampire ran into the trashcans again.

A man ran out from the alleyway, without a coat on Jack noted, and took off down the street. He was limping and holding his right arm. The vampire emerged from the alleyway and chased after him.

“Stay here,” Signe ordered. She took off down the street after the vampire. Jack looked around, his nerves getting the better of him. Vampires rarely hunted alone anymore. He decided to trail behind Signe but keep enough distance that she wouldn’t suspect he was following.

As he was running, he heard a thud along with a scream. As he rounded the corner, he saw the vampire had the man pinned with his arms at his side. It bared its fangs.

Signe had her stake pulled from her belt and continued to charge at the vampire, but even Jack knew she wouldn’t make it in time.

A blur tackled the other vampire. Jack watched the two tumble into the street. Hissing and teeth bared, they bit and clawed at each other. Signe ran over to the man and started to make sure he was okay. Jack kept his eyes on the fight.

The second vampire scratched the other pretty deep across the chest. It cried out as blood gushed everywhere. The second vampires gave a final hiss before the other one retreated.

Jack ran up to Signe’s side. “Is everyone okay?”

“I thought I told you to stay there,” Signe said with a sigh. She turned her attention to the other vampire. “Was that one of yours?”

“No,” the man said, speaking in a British accent Jack noticed, “he was a traveler. I don’t know much about him, but he might come after this one again.”

The man turned, and Jack watched his red eyes fade to green. No blue. Brown? What color were they? The man caught Jack staring at him, and Jack took a step backward by reflex.

“Two Sensitives in one night?” He laughed. “It must be my lucky day.”

Jack’s stomach backflipped.

“This is Jack,” Signe said and turned her attention to Jack. “Jack, this is PJ. He’s been working for my family for a long time.” She looked ready to continue, but her voice trailed off.

“Oh, this is the one you’ve said you fancied.” PJ smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Jack.”

Jack looked back at the man Signe was holding, who was shaking from head to toe. He knelt down beside him. The man couldn’t have been much older than Jack. He looked up at Jack, his blue eyes wide, and tried to slow his breathing.

“A few scrapes and a bruised temple, but I think he’ll be okay,” Signe said. She put her first aid kit away in her backpack.

PJ walked closer. “How are you Sensitives lasting so long? I’ve never seen one older than 10 years old.”

“Luck mostly,” Jack said through reflex. He heard Anti laugh.

The man kept his eyes on PJ. He was shaking a bit until Signe put a hand on him.

“Don’t worry, he’s friendly.”

“There is no such thing,” the man answered. His eyes stayed glued to PJ.

PJ laughed. “I’m not offended. There’s not many of us who don’t hunt anymore. Perhaps it’s time I head back to the hotel.”

“Yes, and keep a better eye on your patrons,” Signe answered.

“Yeah, right.” PJ rolled his eyes and smiled. He turned to Jack. “Hey, don’t be a stranger. I’d like to get to know who Signe finally settled down with.” He waved goodbye and started to walk away.

Jack watched him walk and formed so many questions in his mind. He turned back to Signe, who was helping the man to his feet.

“How about a warm cup of coffee,” she said as she wrapped her scarf around his neck. Jack was going to take off his coat and offer it to him, but the man declined.

“I don’t have any money on me,” he answered and looked down at the ground.

“My treat,” Signe said and looked up at Jack. He knew what she was implying and nodded his head.

After a few seconds, the man agreed. The three of them walked down the road toward the coffee shop. They kept the man sandwiched between them, hoping their support on both sides would ease him a bit.

“I’m Signe, by the way.”

“I’m Jack.”

The man hesitated for a moment before answering. “I’m Robin.”

 

“Well, you two are a bit late,” Cry said as he cleaned one of the cups and put it behind the counter. His back was turned to them, but he always could tell when the two of them walked into the shop without looking. “I close in fifteen minutes.”

“Sorry,” Signe answered. “We got sidetracked. We had a run in with a rogue vampire.”

“Everyone okay?” He said as he turned around. He flinched. “There’s two now? This place is becoming a beacon for Sensitives.”

Robin backed up, but Signe put a hand on his back.

“Easy, he’s friendly,” Signe whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Jack answered Cry. “We were hoping if we could have a cup before you closed.”

“Eh, I’ll stay open extra for you two. It’s not Saturday, so I don’t have any prior commitments.” He smirked and went back to his work. Signe lead Robin and Jack up to the bar counter and took a seat. Jack sat on the other side, making Robin sit between them again. Robin chewed on his lip before sitting down.

“Thank you,” he said for the fifth time.

“So, what brings another Sensitive into town?” Cry asked. “You a friend of Jack’s?”

“Not really,” Robin answered. He stared down at the counter. “I’m not a friend of anyone.”

Signe raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so why are you here?”

“I’m running. Always running.”

Jack noted the bags under his eyes in the better lighting. His cheeks were sunken in, and he looked like he hadn’t eaten in weeks.

Jack opened his mouth to question Robin more, but he didn’t want to pry. Cry brought out three cups of coffee and placed a bowl of sugar and a pitcher of cream between them. Jack opted to drink his black while Signe put cream in and called it good. Robin stared at his cup.

“It won’t bite,” Cry said with a laugh.

Robin jumped before adding some sugar to it. “Thank you.”

“I’m guessing you don’t have much luck with the Supernatural,” Cry said as he started cleaning more. Robin flinched. “I don’t blame you for being scared of people like me. A lot of us live up to the stories humans tell. A select few, usually the ones who were human first, keep their humanity and don’t bother mortals much.”

“Were you human?” Robin asked.

“A looooong time ago,” Cry answered. He laughed. “So long, I saw Jesus’s birth.”

Jack nearly dropped his coffee.

Signe laughed at the reaction. “You didn’t know that, Jack?”

“Well I knew he was old,” Jack responded. “There’s still a lot I don’t know about him.”

“And I’d like to keep it that way,” Cry said. He turned his head over his shoulder and smiled at Jack. Jack shivered and looked down into his coffee.

“Well, know you’re safe here,” Signe said and put her hand on Robin’s back. “You would've been safe at PJ’s hotel too, but some shady characters go there sometimes.”

“It’s a Supernatural hotspot,” Cry added. “Most of us know if we need a place to stay, we go to PJ’s.”

“He did warn me about some people,” Robin recalled, “when I walked in.”

“You probably surprised him,” Signe said. “I mean, humans do walk in from time to time, but I don’t think we’ve seen a Sensitive… well besides Jack… in this town for a long time.”

“Well,” Robin opened his mouth to add on, but he stopped.

“So,” Jack swirled his coffee around in his hand. “Do you know your lineage? I mean like, what Supernatural made you… one of us?” That felt weird to say. “I mean, like a Sensitive.”

“My dad’s side of the family came from trolls,” Robin said. “Actually my grandfather was a troll. He used to take me under the bridge at home to fish.” A fond smile eased onto Robin’s lips.

“So, I’m guessing you’re from the Nordic countries?” Signe smiled. “I’ve had a few run-ins with trolls.”

“Sweden, actually.”

“Hey, that’s where Felix is from,” Jack mentioned then deadpanned. Why would he say that? He looked down at his coffee.

“I don’t know anyone by that name,” Robin said and scratched his chin.

Probably for the best, Jack wanted to say. He looked over at Signe, who shook her head and took a sip of coffee. Jack did as well. He watched Robin raise his own cup and test the temperature with his lips. He downed the whole coffee at once.

“Breathe man,” Cry said with a laugh. Robin put the cup down, and his cheeks tinged red.

“Sorry, I haven’t had something to drink for a while.”

“Another cup coming up then,” Cry said. Robin opened his mouth to protest, but Cry added, “it’s on the house,” and began filling the cup.

Robin looked over at Signe. She could see he had a question sitting on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t say a thing.

“I’m a Supernatural hunter,” she said. Jack watched all of Robin’s fear melt away. “My family and I have been protecting humans for generations. We go where we’re needed. It just so happens a lot of Supernatural activity started up in YouTown a few years ago, and we moved here.”

“And I had to end up here,” Robin dry laughed. “My luck as always.”

“Don’t worry. The person causing the problem stopped a few years ago.” Signe looked up at Jack, who smiled and looked down in his coffee. “He had a change of heart.”

Robin nodded his head and raised an eyebrow. “Wow, first time I heard of that happening.”

“It happens more around here than you’d think,” Jack commented.

Robin looked up at Jack. “And how aren’t you scared by the Supernatural. You have to have at least one bad run in.”

“Oh, trust me, I have,” Jack said. “I have the scars to prove it.” He was going to elaborate, but he chose a different path. “I have a bit of luck on my side.”

“The luck of the Irish, huh?” Robin hummed. “You descended from leprechauns?”

Jack felt Anti stir in his heart. “Something like that. A cousin to leprechauns actually… called far darrigs.” Anti eased a bit. Jack snickered; Anti got peeved when people compared him to a leprechaun, and he loved it.

Cry refilled Signe’s cup of coffee and hummed. “So, where do you plan on staying now, kid?”

Robin looked down at his cup. “I… don’t really know. I’ll probably move to another town. Maybe another state. Usually, when a Supernatural discovers me, I’m not safe in town for long.”

“You’re safe here,” Signe said. “Why don’t you stay with me for a bit.”

“I couldn’t,” Robin said as he looked up at her. “I mean I don’t want to-”

“My house is the safest in this town. It’ll give you enough time to rest and get back on your feet.” She looked over at Jack.

“She’s right you know,” he added. “There’s a ton of hunters who live at her house. They’ll keep you safe.”

“Beats sleeping on the streets,” Cry added. “You never know what’ll find you there.”

Signe hissed Cry’s name, but he shrugged it off. Robin sighed deeply.

“Okay, maybe for a night or two. I don’t want to overstay my welcome and make trouble for you.”

“You really think you’re the first Sensitive my family has protected?” Signe said and raised an eyebrow. She looked over at Jack, who sent a coy smile back, and continued, “You can stay as long as you need to.”

“Thank you.” Robin looked at the three of them. “For everything.”

“That’s what we do,” Jack said. “We take in people who are lost and give them a home.” Signe looked over at Jack and smiled. She laid some money on the table for Cry.

“We’ll see you tomorrow morning,” she said. Cry nodded and said a quick good-bye. Signe, Robin, and Jack all exited the shop.

“I guess you’re not walking home with me?” Jack asked. Robin raised an eyebrow.

Signe shook her head. “Nah, I’ll call someone from the family to pick me up here.”

“Will you be okay?” Robin asked.

“Oh trust me. Not many things want to mess with me in this town,” Jack said. He figured he’d leave out how many Supernatural creatures would avenge him if anything touched him, including Anti.

Robin looked ready to argue, but he let it go. Jack gave Signe a kiss good-bye and started his journey back to the house.

 

“I’m home,” Jack called out from the door. Felix looked up from the couch and took in a deep breath. He paused, then took in another.

“Are you bleeding?” he asked as his eyes flashed red. Jack swallowed.

“No, but Signe and I did… meet up with another vampire.” He saw Felix’s body tense. “It was after another Sensitive.” He wondered if he should mention PJ or not, but decided against it. “We stopped it and got him to safety though. I might've gotten some of his blood on me.”

“You’re all okay though?” Felix asked.

“Yeah,” Jack said. He walked over toward the couch.

“Could you,” Felix said as he shied away from Jack, “take a shower and wash your clothes? I can’t stand the smell.”

Jack noted how stiff Felix’s body was. Anti’s voice echoed in his head, and Jack swallowed thickly.

“Jack, please,” Felix said again. His voice was low, but Jack could hear the strain in it.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Jack turned and walked up the stairs. He listened for Felix to say more, but nothing came. Jack walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and his reflection smirked back.

Jack grimaced. “What are you so smug about?”

“I told you,” his reflection said. He heard Anti’s voice in his head. “It’s the Sensitive’s blood. It’s like chocolate to them.”

“Keyword: Robin’s blood. It’s not mine,” Jack answered. “Felix wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Just don’t get a papercut,” Anti said with a laugh. Jack opened the cabinet and pushed the mirror against the wall. He prepared himself for a shower. The hot water stung his skin at first, but he warmed up to it.

Jack thought of Robin. He wasn’t alone anymore. He wasn’t the only Sensitive out there. He had so many questions for Robin, but he had no idea where to start. Hopefully, Signe would bring Robin out for coffee again tomorrow morning. He wanted to know everything he could about him.

Jack dried off and walked back to his room. He saw Mark laying on his stomach and sprawled across his bed.

“Bored?” Jack asked as he walked over to his closet.

“Dying of boredom,” Mark answered. He looked up and rested his chin in his hands. “You enjoy your date?”

“It was definitely one I won’t forget,” Jack answered.

“Awww, you and Signe finally got engaged?”

“No,” Jack said and his cheeks tinged red.

“Dude, when are you going to ask?”

“Who said I wanted to? Maybe I’m not ready.”

“Well, you better hurry up before I pass over.” Mark rolled over and put his hands on his chest. “I think I see the light, Jack.”

Jack threw one of his shirts on Mark. It phased through him and flopped onto the bed. Mark started laughing and rolled over. He hovered in the air until he stood up straight.

“But seriously,” Mark continued, “I heard you talking to Felix. You found another Sensitive?”

“Yeah,” Jack smiled. “He’s with Signe right now, but I’m hoping he’ll come out for coffee with us tomorrow morning.”

Mark hummed. “It’d be nice to meet another human who could see me.”

“Mark-”

“No, I’m serious. I mean, I love talking to you guys and all, but Felix doesn’t keep many conversations with me anymore, and you’re always out with Signe.”

“That’s because I have a life.”

“Okay oww.” Mark put his hand on his chest.

“Sorry, that was mean.” Jack laid down on his bed and rolled under the blankets. He turned off his bedside lamp and snuggled down into his pillow. He felt Mark’s familiar chill next to his bedside, and it eased him off to sleep.

When Jack opened his eyes again, he was sitting in darkness. Anti sat across from him, looking through a photo album of sorts. Jack looked around.

“What the fuck? Why am I here?”

Anti looked up and blinked. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t summon you here.”

“I swear if Mark took over my body again-”

“Relax.” Anti stood up and stretched. “If he took over your body, I’d be putting up a fight to get it back”

Then why was he here? Jack folded his arms and sighed.

Anti smirked. “Well, you could be here because there’s something bothering you?”

“There’s nothing bothering me,” Jack said and creased his brow.

“Well, today was a busy day. Perhaps you’re still thinking about something that happened?” Anti’s grin widened. “Still thinking about the way Felix reacted?”

“No,” Jack snapped.

“He’s been awful secretive lately, hasn’t he? That girl who came to give him that gift, he wouldn’t even tell you why. You two used to tell each other practically everything. I wonder what changed?” Anti tapped the side of his head. “Oh yeah. Maybe it’s because he found out that he can’t manipulate you as well as he could before you moved into this house.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I ever heard.”

“Think about it, Jack. He knows he can’t mess with you anymore. I’m here now. Well, I’ve always been here, but now he knows about me. He knows he can’t drain yo-”

“Stop right there.” Jack struggled to keep his anger in check. “From day one, Felix never intended on hurting me. He even wanted to change rooms. He had all the time in the world to suck my blood, but he never did.”

“Just waiting for the right time. I imagine it got harder when Mark started appearing everywhere. And then Ken was always with you one way or another. But I bet the real breaking point was Signe. He knew he couldn’t do anything with her around.”

Jack grit his teeth. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

Anti blinked innocently and put his hand on his chest. “Please, I only have your best interest at heart.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that.”

“What do I have to gain from this?” Anti walked closer to Jack. “I couldn’t give two shits who your friends are. Do you want to be best buddies with things that can kill you? Fine by me.” He was face to face with Jack now. “But I have never lied to you, Jack, and I never will.”

Jack stared straight into Anti’s eyes, challenging him. Anti’s smile flickered, and Jack walked away. “You know it’s true, Jack. Don’t try to kid yourself. He’s killed before… what’s stopping him now? You saw how he couldn’t control himself around that other sensitive’s blood.” Anti sat back down and started flipping through the picture book again.

That’s because he didn’t know Robin, Jack wanted to argue. But… what if Anti was right? No, what the fuck? He knew Felix wasn’t going to hurt him. Anti was trying to get inside his head. Jack didn’t know where he was going, but anywhere was better than here. Maybe if he kept walking he’d find the way back to consciousness. After walking for what seemed to be an eternity, he saw something sitting in the darkness. Jack ran toward it. He skid to a halt and groaned.

“Welcome back,” Anti said with a chuckle.

“I’m getting really tired of this.”

“I told you, I’m not keeping you here,” Anti said and turned the page in his book. “Oh, Jack, you should come see this one. You were so cute.”

Jack groaned. He ran his hands through his hair. How the hell did he get out of here?

“I haven’t seen those two in a while. I wonder how they’re doing?” Anti continued. Jack rose an eyebrow. Anti looked up at him and tilted his head to the right. “I bet if you touched one of these childhood photos, you’d remember everything.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jack growled.

“I don’t think you’d enjoy that too much.” Anti laughed.

As he spoke with Anti, he heard his phone buzzing. Anti looked up and clicked his tongue. “Well, what do you know. It’s morning already. You should probably go meet up with your real friends. It’d be nice to have another Sensitive to talk to… someone who knows what it’s like to be hunted, wouldn’t it?”

Jack closed his eyes tight. He imagined himself sitting on his bedside turning off his phone. After what seemed to be an eternity, he could feel himself waking up.

“Remember what I said, Jack. I don’t lie.”

 

Jack woke up more tired than he went to sleep. He sat up and stretched. Thank god it was Saturday.

Jack decided to leave his phone for now and traveled down to the kitchen. Smelled like Mark was making scrambled eggs and bacon this morning.

“Well it’s about time you got up,” Mark commented. “I was soon going to wake you.” Jack yawned and slumped down in his seat. “You look terrible.”

“Wow, thanks, Mark,” Jack grumbled. He put his head down on the table and closed his eyes. He heard Mark set his plate down on the table.

“Didn’t sleep well?”

“Well, aren’t we observant.” Jack sat up and rubbed his temples. “Sorry, that was mean.”

Mark hummed and sat down on the chair across from Jack. Jack eyed up his eggs, but he wasn’t particularly hungry. He decided to drink some of his orange juice instead to stall, but he knew Mark could see right through him.

“Should I call up Signe and tell her you’re not coming?”

“Hah.” Wait, did he figure out how to do that? “No, it’s fine. I’ll be okay. Jackaboy always bounces back.”

He heard a door gently open and close. Ah, Felix must be home. His heartbeat quickened, but he didn’t know why. Oh, who was he kidding? He knew why.

Mark drifted over the table. He phased through the kitchen door.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what happened to you?”

Jack perked up. He pushed his chair back and walked toward the kitchen door.

“I’m fine,” Felix’s voice was hushed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it? Felix, you’re-”

“Shhh, you’ll wake-”

Jack opened the kitchen door. Felix’s red eyes met him first, but Jack noted it wasn’t the only thing red. Felix was covered in blood splatters from head to toe. For what seemed like hours, all Jack and Felix did was stare at each other.

“Heh, how’s it going bro?” Felix said and tried to smile.

“What the fuck?” Jack whispered. He was frozen in place.

Felix clenched his jaw shut. He looked away from Jack and started to climb the stairs. Mark called after him, but Felix didn’t stop to talk.

“Okay, that does it. We really need to sit down and have a talk with him,” Mark grumbled. He turned to look at Jack. “Hey, you okay?”

Jack jumped. He looked over at Mark and nodded. “Yeah, just thinking.”

Mark eyed him over but drifted through the kitchen instead of prodding. “Well, when you’re ready, breakfast is still on the table.”

Jack couldn't get the image of Felix standing covered in blood in their living room. No, he couldn’t have. It probably wasn’t nearly as bad as Jack was making it out to be. Felix only drank Marzia’s blood. He would never...

“See, I told you,” Anti’s voice echoed in his mind

“No, you’re fucking wrong.”

“How much more convincing is it going to take you, Jack? The proof was right in front of your eyes.”

Jack didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Felix was the same guy he met in college three years ago. He wouldn’t start attacking humans again, not with his pact with Marzia. It had to be some sort of mistake. It had to be.

And he was going to prove it.

Jack started walking up the stairs, ignoring Anti’s protest for him to leave Felix be. He knocked on Felix’s door.

“Felix, we need to talk,” Jack ordered. Silence answered him back. “I know you can hear me.”

“I’m busy.” Felix snapped from the other side.

“Look, I don’t know what’s been going on with you lately, but you’re keeping a lot of secrets from me. I’m starting to worry. What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry? Felix, you just came home covered in blood! Did someone attack you?” Did you attack someone else? Jack cleared his mind and lowered his voice. “Come on, you can talk to me.”

“I said don’t worry about it!”

Jack flinched like Felix’s words actually pierced his heart. He could hear Anti laughing in the back of his head, but he did his best to ignore him. “Okay, I’ll leave you alone. But just know, whether you like it or not, I’m going to find out one way or another.”

Silence answered him back. Jack turned on his heel and walked back down the stairs. Whether he wanted to know the truth or not was up for debate.

 

When Jack entered the coffee shop, Robin and Signe were sitting at their usual table. Signe was flipping through a bunch of notecards and laughing, while Robin smiled back. For some reason, Jack was relieved to see Robin with her.

“Morning, Jack,” Cry called from the bar. “The usual?”

“Please,” Jack answered. He walked over to the table.

“Robin, this is amazing,” Signe said. “You learned this yourself?”

“Well, I had to do something to keep me sane.” He looked up at Signe and smiled at Jack. “Morning.”

Signe passed the note cards. “Jack, you have to watch this. It’s adorable.”

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed as he took the note cards. He examined the first picture: a cube sitting in the middle of the notecard. Jack looked up at Robin and back at the drawing. He pushed his thumb on the side and let the next card flip up.

The cube had slitted eyes, and suddenly Jack got the point. He started thumbing through faster. The cube blinked and grew a body. It lost its balance and fell backward on the ground. As it pushed itself back up, a bird floated by and sat on its head. The cube tried to swat it away, but the bird came back. It looked at the camera, frustrated, and let the bird sit there.

The last card flipped out of Jack’s hand, and he laughed. “That was cute.”

“Have you been animating long?” Signe asked.

“About 10 years at least. Nothing serious. Just cute little doodles like that.”

Cry brought Jack’s coffee over to him. He hummed as he looked at the cube drawing on the page. “That’s cute. You do that, Robin?” Robin nodded. “You know, you could probably make a living off of freelancing yourself to others. People would love your style.”

Robin laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think so. I’m not that good.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Signe said.

“Heck, I know I would,” Cry said and shrugged. “You never know where life is going to take you.”

Robin was looking at his coffee and turning all sorts of red.

“Hey, Jack and I were going to go out for a picnic in the park. Want to come?” Signe asked.

Robin looked up and blinked. “Wait, me?”

“No, Cry,” Signe rolled her eyes. “Yes, you.”

“I’m down with that,” Jack added. “It’d be nice to get to know you.”

“Well, okay,” Robin nodded his head.

Signe smiled at him. Jack slid into his seat next to Signe and added his cream and sugar to his coffee.

The whole time, Signe and Robin nerded out over each other’s artwork. Jack laughed. It was a morning of piling up people’s egos, and he loved it. A few times, Robin would crack a joke and throw the both of them off, but it always made them laugh. Jack mostly sat and observed the two of them. He didn’t mind. With all the crazy things that were going on in his life, it was a nice respite. For a moment, he could forget about the Supernatural, he could forget about Anti.

He could feel normal.

After they all finished their coffee, they set off down the road and toward the park.

“So, Robin, where were you running to?” Jack asked. “I mean, you said you were just passing through, right?”

“I don’t know, really,” Robin said with a shrug. “I never stay in one spot too long. Somewhere safe and dry.”

“Why don’t you stay here?” Signe asked. “Our family wouldn’t mind a new hunter.”

“I’m trying to get rid of the Supernatural, not find them,” Robin said with a laugh.

“No, think about it,” Signe said. “You’d be an easy lure if we ever needed one.”

Jack snuffed. “Way to throw him out to the sharks.”

Signe made a face at him. “It’s just an offer. He could stay with us even if he wasn’t a hunter. My family wouldn’t mind protecting a Sensitive. Heck, they offered me to spirit you away, Jack.”

“I’ll think about it,” Robin answered. “Don’t be surprised if I say no though.”

“Nothing surprises me much anymore,” Signe said. Well, except for my boyfriend rooming with things that can kill him, she wanted to add.

Yeah, when would Jack tell Robin his housing situation?

The three of them made it to the park. Most of their time was spent exchanging stories of their past. Jack found out that Robin’s parents were still back in Sweden. He left when he was 18 after a nøkk attacked while he and his grandfather while fishing. It was the fifth time something tried to kill him for his blood. After that, he went to England, then to Spain, then Canada, and finally over to the United States. He mentioned he’d been on the move for over 5 years now. It seemed like no matter where he went, something always found him.

Jack felt thankful to have Anti for once.

“Well, you don’t have to run anymore,” Signe said. “We’ll keep you here and safe as long as you need.”

Robin smiled and laughed lightly. “Home would be nice, honestly.”

The sun started to set. Had they really been out talking all day? Jack yawned, his lack of rest finally catching up to him, and lay back on the blanket. He stared up at the clouds and admired the rainbow hue. Signe followed him soon after.

“That one looks like a seahorse,” she mused.

Jack looked up at the cloud she was pointing at. He chuckled and nodded his head. “It kind of does.”

“I see a horse over here,” Robin added. He pointed a little to the left.

“I don’t know, looks more like a unicorn,” Jack said.

“Well if that other cloud would move out of the way.”

The three laughed and fell into silence. The people in the park were slowly leaving, and the streetlights flickered on. Stars appeared, even if they were dim, and Jack sat up.

“I should probably head home,” he said. He wondered if Felix would be there when he got back. Jack sighed. For some reason, he didn’t really care. Mark was waiting, and he knew the ghost would be rather lonely if Felix was off doing… whatever the hell he was up to recently.

“You need us to walk you home?” Robin asked.

Jack thought for a moment. He looked over at Signe, who kept his gaze. “Actually, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Robin looked hesitant at first but nodded his head. He helped Signe fold up the blanket they were laying on and put it in the basket. The park was only across the street from where they lived, thankfully, so the walk wasn’t that long. Jack pulled out his house key and turned it in the lock.

“I’m home,” he called out. He held his breath and waited for an answer. “Mark, you here?”

Well of course he was, but he’d rather be polite.

Jack walked in and took off his coat. He took both Robin and Signe’s coats and hung them on the coat rack. Signe looked around the house.

“It’s quiet,” she noted.

Jack hummed and looked around. Where the hell was Mark?

“They’re not home?” Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “I can meet them later.”

“No, give me a minute,” Jack said. “He’s… shy.”

Signe snickered.

Jack looked over at her and sighed. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” He walked into the kitchen and looked around. Mark didn’t start supper. He might’ve left it alone since Jack said he would be out late. Jack walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, and climbed the stairs.

Goosebumps rose on the back of his neck. The bathroom door was closed, and he could hear the water rushing on the other side. Water pooled at his feet. He grabbed the doorknob in his hand.

Anti’s voice spoke, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You and me both,” Jack whispered. He turned the handle and slowly cracked the door open.

Mark was on the floor, and his head rested on the right side. A white rune was on the ground underneath him. Jack took a step forward, but the rune pushed him back.

“Don’t,” Anti hissed. “That rune is keeping his spirit idle. You go in there, and you won’t have me to protect you.”

Jack made a note to remember that for later. It could come in handy.

Wait, someone had to draw that rune. Someone was in the house. Jack’s heartbeat rose.

“Signe,” he called out.

Jack felt a hand go over his mouth. His eyes widened as he tried to kick backward. It pulled him out the door. Jack pulled his elbow back and connected with his attacker’s gut.

“Jack!” Signe called out. He could hear her running up the stairs. Jack heard glass shatter, and Robin screamed. Signe stopped midway on the stairs.

Jack didn’t bother looking to see what attacked him. He followed Signe down the stairs and into the living room.

Robin wrestled with a man on top of him. The man hissed, revealing vampire fangs. Robin felt around until he grabbed a shard of glass from a nearby broken picture frame. He slashed the vampire across the face. It yelped and reared backward.

“You okay?” Signe asked as Robin stood on his feet.

“Fine,” Robin answered. Jack heard the window in the kitchen shatter.

“We have to go,” he said, pushing them out of the house. The three of them ran out into the cold air and down the street.

“Go where?” Robin called out.

“I’m open to ideas,” Jack yelled back. He could hear multiple hisses behind them.

“Head toward Cry’s shop,” Signe yelled. “He’ll be able to help out.”

Signe pulled out her phone. She screamed as a body tackled her to the ground. Her phone flew from her hand and slid across the pavement. She could feel teeth press against her neck.

Jack grabbed a fallen branch from a nearby tree. He swung it hard at the vampire. It cried out and backed away.

Jack helped Signe to her feet. He turned his head. Another vampire stood across from them. It picked up Signe’s phone and crushed it in its hand.

“Don’t need more of you ruining the party.”

Signe pulled the stake from her belt. She prepared herself for another vampire to come at them. Her back pressed into Jack’s, and Robin joined to form a triangle of defense. More and more vampires appeared on the street. Jack must’ve counted at least 6 of them. Where did they all come from?

“What do you want?” Signe growled.

The vampire who crushed her phone laughed. “Oh, where to start? Two Sensitives and a pesky vampire hunter who’s narrowed our coven down to just a mere 10 members.” It clicked its tongue. “We used to rule this place until you and your family came along.” It hummed. “Well, you had some help, but we’ll get to him later.” He turned his attention to the other vampires. “Leave the one with green hair alive. I have plans for him. The other two are fair game.”

Jack swallowed hard. He wished he had something on him besides the stick for defense. Robin’s body started to shake behind him. Jack reached over and gave Robin’s hand a gentle tap with his finger, reminding him he wasn’t alone. Robin eased. Signe grabbed onto Jack’s hand with her free hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze back.

The first vampire lunged. Signe drew her stake and slashed it across the chest. It backed away with a screech. Another was over to her left. She slid under its legs as it attacked and jammed the stake into its leg. It howled and toppled over.

Robin ducked as a vampire charged straight for him. Jack swung his branch and effectively made it back off. Another charged toward Jack. He lodged the branch between its jaws before it could bite him. The vampire closed its jaw and snapped the branch in half. Jack used one end of the stick to swing. He smacked it in the face, and it staggered backward.

Jack passed the other half of the branch to Robin. Another vampire charged at them. Robin lunged, jabbing the vampire in the heart. The vampire screeched as it clawed at the branch in its chest. It started to crumble and turned to ash on the ground.

A howl of angered screams echoed through the alleys. Before Robin could react, a vampire tackled him to the ground and pinned him on his stomach. Signe came to his aid, but another vampire grabbed her around the waist. Jack swung his stick at it, but it backed out of the way, Signe still in hand.

Claws dug into Jack’s shoulder. He felt the stick being pulled out of his hands. His arms were pinned behind his back. The fingernails left his shoulder and skimmed the side of his neck. Jack could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

The vampire chuckled. “I can’t wait to suck on you tonight. Imagine the look on his face when he finds out I killed you.” Jack heard a growl behind him. “Oh, I guess I won’t have to imagine it.”

“Drop him.”

Jack swallowed the best he could with the vampire’s nail across his throat.

“Felix,” the vampire practically sang. “You’re just in time. And here I thought I’d have to drain this one all by myself. Oh, and you brought PJ. The hunting duo is back at it again to try and ruin my fun.”

Jack felt the vampire twist him around. He struggled to keep his body upright. Felix stood a few feet away, his eyes red and teeth bared. PJ, the vampire Jack met the other night, was at his side, his eyes red and teeth ready.

“You know,” the vampire said, “when I spoke to William, he said that you had a playtoy at the house. I couldn’t believe it when it turned out to be a Sensitive. You’ve been holding out on us.”

That fucking name again. Jack needed to find out who the hell this William guy was and what he was after.

“I’ll give you one last chance,” Felix snarled through his teeth. “Drop him.”

“Oh, now is that any way to talk to your maker? Or did you forget you had a family, a coven who brought you nothing but love and support, just so you could run off with a human?” The vampire hissed under its breath. “You’ve been killing your brothers and sisters, and that I can’t ignore. I was going to kill you myself, but I think it’d only be fair if I took something from you as well. An eye for an eye, am I right?”

His nail squeezed down on Jack’s neck. Jack tried to back away, but the vampire pressed harder. The vampire’s breath sizzled on his neck. His body jolted to get away, but its fingernails dug into his skin.

Jack blinked. Felix was right in front of him, claws extended. The vampire backed up, pulling Jack with him. Jack dug his heels into the pavement and tried to pull away. PJ ran past him, and from what Jack could tell, he was fighting off another vampire. Felix reached out again and again, but the vampire kept pulling back farther.

“Fine, you want him?” the vampire said. “Have him.” Its nail sliced into the front of Jack’s neck.

Jack heard Signe call out his name. He felt blood rushing out of the open wound. The vampire let go of Jack completely. Jack’s hands flew up and covered the bleeding patch. By the feel of it, it was a shallow wound, but it was bleeding like mad.

The vampire flicked its claw in Felix’s direction. Jack’s blood scattered, and Felix backed up and yelled like he’d been burned. Red dots lined his face. He swiped at them with his shirt sleeve, but his hands slowed. He examined the blood on his fingers, turning them over and over while staring at the fresh blood glistening on them.

Felix’s eyes widened. Jack watched Felix’s whole body stiffen, just like the day he came home with Robin’s blood on him.

“I think it’d be more poetic if you killed him yourself anyway,” the vampire said with a laugh. “You have to be starving with the diet you’re on. And you know what they say about Sensitive’s blood… you can’t have just a little bit. Go ahead, Felix. Have a bite.”

“Felix, don’t,” Jack heard PJ say behind them. “Cover your nose or something for god’s sake!”

But Felix was too focused on Jack. His breathing was heavy, and he kept swallowing hard.

“Felix,” Jack said and took a step back. “Felix, listen to me. You’re strong enough to fight it off. I know you are.”

Felix’s red irises were swallowed by his pupils. The black oozed past his irises and soaked his cornea, and he began to walk toward Jack. Jack took two steps backward.

“Felix, don’t,” He heard Signe say from behind him. Something cut her off. Jack wanted to turn to her, but he was too afraid to take his eyes off Felix.

He heard PJ say, “If we’re not careful, he’s going to strike.”

“He’s going to strike anyway.”

“Have faith in him. Jack might be able to get through.”

“Might.”

Jack heard snickering from behind him. Felix was almost right in front of him. He stood his ground, not daring to take his eyes off of him.

“You said you’d never hurt me on purpose, remember?” Jack’s heart pounded in his chest, making his wound bleed faster. He started breathing slower to try and calm himself. “Or was that a lie too.”

Felix stopped in his tracks. He blinked and snapped his jaw shut.

“Is this what you wouldn’t tell me?” Jack asked. “You’ve been out with these vampires for the past few weeks? You’ve been so secretive lately. Coming home covered in blood, strange kids bringing gifts to the house, not coming home until odd hours of the day. You used to tell me everything. Heck, we didn’t even know each other for a day, and you were confiding in me like an old friend.”

Felix stood right in front of Jack, his whole body shuddering. Jack could see his reflection in the black pools of Felix’s eyes. He looked as scared as he felt. Jack refused to take a step back. He swallowed hard, his neck stinging, and took in a deep breath.

“Come on, Felix. You’re my best friend.”

Signe called out Jack’s name and cried out as something grabbed her. She started yelling for them to let go. Jack’s heartbeat slowly blocked all noise. He could see the sweat running down Felix’s face, the blood splatters on his cheek washing down the side of his face.

No… Felix was crying.

Felix’s jaw struggled to stay open or maybe closed. Jack couldn’t tell at this point. Nonetheless, they opened. Felix took in a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Jack. For everything.”

Jack opened his mouth to speak. Or at least he did until Felix’s jaw extended and latched onto his shoulder. Jack cried out and tried to push Felix off of him. Felix’s fingernails dug into his shoulder and held him still.

“Felix, please,” he grunted. His hands pushed into Felix’s shirt to get him off, but Felix didn’t budge. His jaw closed tighter on Jack’s shoulder.

Anti’s voice sighed in Jack’s head. “I told you so.”

 

Signe struggled in PJ’s grip. “Let me go! I’m not going to stand by and let him drain Jack.”

“I’m not letting you kill him either.”

“Well it’s him or Jack, and I know which one I’m picking.”

“Guys,” Robin called out. The two stopped arguing and looked up.

Jack’s hand reached up and gripped onto Felix’s neck. His hand squeezed down, sharp claws appearing from his fingernails. Felix cried out and let go of Jack’s neck.

“I think you’ve had enough, you oversized flea,” Jack’s voice came out strained and off pitch. Felix’s hands scratched at Jack’s wrist. Jack clicked his tongue as he watched the lines appear on his skin.

Jack’s white aura glowed like a beacon. The rest of the vampires hissed as the light blinded them.

“What’s going on?” PJ asked at her side.

Singe smirked. “You ever see what happens when you mess with a Sensitive’s spirit?”

“You broke your promise,” Anti said and threw Felix backward. “I warned him not to trust you. He never listens. Always trying to help lost souls, even if it could kill him. And you’re the most lost, pathetic soul I’ve ever seen.”

Felix wiped the blood off of his lips with his fingers. Anti towered over him, his hands balled into fists. Felix hissed and lunged at Jack again. Anti moved as fast as Felix. Felix turned. He tackled Anti to the ground. His hands pinned Anti’s shoulders against the pavement.

For a moment, all Felix did was pant and stare into Anti’s eyes.

Anti hummed. “Oh, you have some Sensitive blood in you? You think that makes you more powerful than me? Well, fortunately for me, I have a bit of luck on my side.”

Anti lowered his hand, bringing a stick down with him. It released from Felix’s stomach with a sickening pop. Anti pushed Felix over like a rag doll. Felix curled in on himself, cradling his stomach. Fresh blood, mixed with Jack’s pulsing green blood, oozed out onto the pavement.

Anti turned toward the vampires, his eyes pulsing green and veins glowing in the dark. The wounds on his neck and arms started to heal up.

“Well,” Anti said as he cracked his neck. “Which one of you fuckers is next?”

The vampires all hesitated, looking toward their leader. The head vampire started to laugh.

“Well, this is a surprise. It’s true what he said, this Sensitive had his spirit awakened. The serum worked.”

“What serum?” Robin asked from Signe’s side.

“It did, didn’t it?” Anti asked as he started walking toward the head vampire. It bared its fangs, but Anti kept coming. “Now I have some questions about your dear friend, William, and you’re going to answer them for me.”

“I don’t think so.”

Anti clicked his tongue and ran at the head vampire. It drew its nails, but Anti was faster. He had his claws in the vampire’s skin before it could make a move. He pinned it to the brick wall to his left.

The other vampires hissed, and two tried to go at Anti. The tree, the one the branch from earlier came from, groaned, crackled, and split in half, piercing both vampires and turning them to dust.

“Ah, the luck of the Irish,” Anti commented. “Anyone else want to try that?”

The rest of the coven backed away, and all four disappeared. Anti turned his attention back to the leader, his green eyes illuminating the sweat on its brow.

“Now, where were we?” Anti hummed. “Oh yes. Who is William, and what does he want?”

The vampire chuckled. “I’m not telling you-” Anti twisted his claw in its shoulder.

“Now, now, I won’t kill you. But I am going to torture the shit out of you until you give me answers. Now, who is William, and what is he after?”

“He’s experimenting,” the vampire hissed.

“I noticed.”

“He wants to find a way to force Supernatural creatures to expose their true form.” It smirked. “It looks like it’s working.”

Anti grit his teeth. “Why?”

“To bring the Supernatural world to its knees of course.” The vampire laughed through its teeth. “That vampire he had a run in with didn’t turn him, but he thinks it did. He’s trying to show the world he’s not crazy, that we do exist.”

Anti raised a brow. “There’s got to be a better way.”

“Oh there is, but William is far from listening to reason. He left the building a long time ago if you know what I mean. He lures people in who had similar encounters like him, twists their mind into thinking they need to expose the Supernatural world for what it is, and goes about trying to convince humans these creatures actually exist. Of course, they all write him off as crazy, especially after he bit a little girl, but he’s still going.”

“So you’re friends with a madman?”

“Friends? I wouldn’t call me and William friends per se. I enjoy toying with him. He thinks I’m on his side. Besides, he and I are interested in the same thing. We both want to see Felix dead.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because he turned on my coven, and he also was the one who bit William almost 30 years ago.”

Anti’s eyes widened. He tossed the vampire off to the side and wiped his claws on his shirt.

“I’m bored,” Anti commented. “Signe, you can kill him now.”

Signe jolted back to life. She gripped the stake in her hand tighter. The head vampire hissed and bared its teeth. Anti brought his foot down hard on its back, creating a sickening crack. The vampire screamed.

Signe walked up to Anti and the Vampire. She looked Anti in the eye before bringing her stake down hard in the vampire’s chest. It screamed and wiggled until its body crumbled beneath Anti’s foot.

“Well, that was a real pain in the neck,” Anti grumbled. He rubbed at the spot Felix bit into and turned to speak to him. However, Felix was nowhere to be seen. Red drops of blood lined the pavement and disappeared around the corner.

“Huh, looks like he ran off. It’s probably for the best,” Anti mused. “Jack was better off without him anyway.”

“Give Jack back,” Signe said as she stood up.

“Yes, yes, keep your spell to yourself,” Anti grumbled. He looked over her shoulder. “Oh, and Robin, I am looking forward to getting to know you better. I think we could be good friends.” He flashed a toothy grin before his features started to melt into a more human form.

 

“So you don’t remember anything?” Robin asked.

Jack shook his head. “That happens whenever Anti takes over. I don’t remember a thing about what he did.”

“Well, I’m glad he did,” Signe spoke. “Felix almost killed you.”

Jack chose not to respond. He opened the front door to the house. An eerie silence greeted him at the door. He didn’t even bother to call out he returned.

“Can you do me a favor?” Jack asked. “There’s a rune drawn around Mark to keep his spirit idle. Can you smudge it for me? I don’t think I can.”

“Sure,” Signe said and walked up the stairs. Jack watched her with an apathetic expression.

“So, will I eventually… you know…” Robin shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “do whatever you just did?”

Jack shrugged. “Stay clear of William, and I think you’ll be okay.”

“JaaaaAAAACK!”

Robin and Jack both jumped as Mark yelled from upstairs. He came flying down, his eyes white. Robin backed up and hid behind Jack.

“Don’t worry, it’s just Mark,” Jack mumbled. Mark passed through Jack and came out the other side. He cradled Jack’s head in his hands and looked at his neck.

“Did they hurt you?” he asked.

“I’m fine, Mark.” Jack swatted at the air as he tried to get Mark’s hand off of him.

“Who’s that?” He asked as he looked behind Jack.

“I’m Robin.”

“Ooooh, you’re the Sensitive he met.” Mark passed through Jack and appeared in front of Robin. “It’s nice to meet you. I mean, I haven’t heard much about you, but another person who can see me around here isn’t a bad thing.”

“Did it work?” Signe called from upstairs.

“Yeah, he’s out,” Jack called back. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m really tired, and I’d like to go to sleep.”

Signe came down the stairs. “I’m staying over. I don’t know how much blood you lost, and I don’t want to take the risk of something happening.”

“Wha?” Mark turned to Jack. “What happened?”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Jack.” Mark’s face twisted. “Don’t you start keeping secrets from me too.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He relayed the story to Mark, who couldn’t believe Felix actually bit Jack.

“So, where is he now?”

Jack shrugged. “He disappeared soon after. PJ went looking for him, but he said he might not find him. Felix is a master at disappearing.”

“Don’t I know it,” Mark mumbled. “Sooo, are you staying too, Robin?”

“Well, I don’t want to walk back to the house by myself.”

“I could call someone to come get you,” Signe offered.

“No,” Robin replied. “I think I’ll stay the night.” He turned to Jack. “I think I’m tired of running. It’s time I started facing this Sensitive thing head on. Besides, I don’t want to leave you alone either, Jack.”

Jack sent him a weak smile. “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Robin said. “You and Signe are practically giving me a second chance at life. You gave me two people I feel safe being with, and that’s something I haven’t felt since I left home. And with as much traveling as I’ve done, I know how rare it is to find people like you.”

Mark hummed. “Well, if all three of you are staying here, I guess I’ll have to make extra toast tomorrow.”

“He cooks?” Robin asked.

“Oh, just wait,” Mark rolled up his sleeves. “I cook a breakfast worth dying for.”

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, get used to bad puns too.”

“Hey, I’m funny,” Mark shot back. “If you think I’m bad, you should talk to our neighbor. He’s the ultimate punisher.”

Jack lead Signe and Robin up the stairs. He let Robin spend the night in Ken’s old room, and he offered Signe the bed in his room.

“So, where are you going to sleep?”

“I’ll take the couch,” Jack said and yawned. Signe opened her mouth to protest, but Jack wasn’t having it. Jack said goodnight to both Signe and Robin and walked down the stairs.

Jack grabbed the throw blanket resting on the back of the couch and cuddled up with it. It had two pugs on it, and Jack sighed. This was Felix’s favorite blanket. He squished his head down into the pillow.

Wherever he was, Jack hoped Felix wasn’t alone tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you drained yet? Good thing Jack wasn't. There's a certain blue boy who wants to become part of his world in the next part. 
> 
> Want sneak peeks and to stalk my work more? Follow me on Tumblr at [purrtlepuff](purrtlepuff.tumblr.com) or just stalk me silently. No peer pressure from me.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
